Legion Delegatus
, symbol of the Imperium of Man during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy.]] A Legion Delegatus is a bygone officer rank of the Space Marine Legions used during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras in the late 30th and early 31st Millennia. A mid-ranking Legion officer, such as a Centurion, was often granted this rank and tasked with specific missions by Legion high command and formally dispatched to act in all matters with the full weight of their commander's authority. As such, they could mobilise the Legion's resources to the full, deploy its assets and, if performing a mission of vital strategic worth, assemble a strike force of chosen warriors. Notable Legion Delegatus *'Azael Konenos' - Azael was a Consul-Delegatus of the Emperor's Children during the 30th and 31st Millennia. At the time of the Horus Heresy he commanded Battlegroup Jewel Shard from his command vessel, the Avenger-class Grand Cruiser Ravisher. Following the events upon the Crone World of Iydris within the Eye of Terror, where his Primarch Fulgrim achieved apotheosis as a Daemon Prince, Azael followed Lord Commander Eidolon into further debauchery, self-mutilation and the sadism which now consumed much of the corrupted III Legion. He later took part in the harrowing of the White Scars' fleet, and took part in the Battle of the Kalium Gate and the Battle of Catallus, where he was offered as a sacrifice by his own Apothecary Von Kalda and was subsequently possessed by the Keeper of Secrets known as Manushya-Rakshasi. The vile Greater Daemon would go on to possess the crew of the Emperor's Children Legionaries aboard the vessel Proudheart. Manushya-Rakshasi would ultimately be slain by Primarch Jaghatai Khan. Azael's fate is unknown. *'Autilon Skorr' - Known as the "King-Killer," and the "Hydra's Headsman," Autilon Skorr was a Consul-Delegatus of the Alpha Legion during the 30th and early 31st Millennia, and was listed on the roll of honour of the Great Crusade's War Council no less than seven times before the outbreak of the Horus Heresy, for he was frequently dispatched by his Legion's high command to demand the Imperial Compliance of newly discovered worlds in the name of the Imperium. After the outbreak of the Heresy, he furthered the Warmaster Horus' campaign of "Dark Compliance" by many bloody-handed deeds. At Epsilon-Stranivar IX, the Shattered Legions would be all that stood between Skorr and greater victories. *'Argonis' - Argonis was a Consul Delegatus of the Sons of Horus throughout the Horus Heresy. He was frequently despatched by Horus as an emissary to leaders of other worlds, demanding fealty to the Warmaster in Dark Compliance or offering destruction if that demand was not heeded. Argonis was also the herald despatched to Tallarn, inquiring into the activities of the Iron Warriors on that world and bringing about the submission of Perturabo to Horus and the retreat of the IV Legion from that world. Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book Six: Retribution'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 38-44, 233 *''The Path of Heaven'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight *''Tallarn: Ironclad'' (Novel) by John French *''Dark Compliance'' (Audio Drama) by John French Category:L Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Titles Category:History